It is known to provide a motor vehicle having stop/start functionality in which an engine of the vehicle is switched off to save fuel when conditions permit such as when the vehicle is held stationary with a driver-operated brake pedal depressed. When the driver releases the brake pedal the engine is restarted and a driveline of the vehicle is driven by the engine via a transmission.
It has been found that stop/start functionality can result in a significant decrease in an amount of undesirable gases emitted by the vehicle and a considerable saving in the amount of fuel consumed by the vehicle on a given drivecycle. It is against this background that the present invention has been conceived.